


I Can See That This Is Real Love

by Oneidless (Noellalee)



Series: Overwatch Requests [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Oneidless
Summary: You're preparing for your date with Jack when you notice something odd in his pocket





	I Can See That This Is Real Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my tumblr, natalya-romanova

You and Jack have a United Nations dinner to go to this evening so it requires you to dress up and look nice. You’re currently in the bathroom of the apartment you share, doing your makeup in the large mirror. The dress you’re wearing is red with a slit down the side, causing your leg to peak through when you walk. You admire it for a moment in the mirror and you’ve got admit that you look like you could play the part of the Strike Commander’s girlfriend.

“You look beautiful.”

You see Jack through the mirror, leaning against the doorframe. He’s wearing a black suit with the matching tie to your dress. The smile on his face is tender as he watches you finish putting on your lipstick.

“Thank you,” you tell him as you turn around to face him. “You look great yourself.” You pat his chest gently before he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close.

Jack leans down to gives you a kiss but you lean your head back, preventing him from doing so. He frowns down at you and all you say is “fresh coat of lipstick. Sorry.”

He gives you a playful laugh before trailing his lips down your jaw and neck. You avoid biting your lip since you don’t want to ruin the lipstick you just expertly applied but since you don’t, a moan escapes your lips as he continues to kiss along your collarbone.

“If you continue with that, then we’re going to be late,” you whisper.

“What’s a few minutes?’ Jack murmurs against your skin.

“Ana’s death glare,” you tease.

“I suppose you’re right.” Jack stands up and pulls away from you but you notice his pants look off.

“Wait, honey!”

Jack turns back around to you. “What?”

You take a step and close the distance between the two of you, feeling his pants for what’s wrong. Jack tenses underneath your touch. You feel a square object in one of his pockets before reaching in and pulling it out. It’s a small black box and your heart drops in anticipation.

Jack quickly grabs it from your hand and goes to speak but you interrupt him before he can say anything.

“Is that what I think it is?”

“It is. I was going to propose after dinner tonight but you’ve beat me to the punch.”

“Oh,” your cheeks redden from slight embarrassment.

“What do you say?” Jack kneels down to one knee and opens the box. The ring is a decent size and elegant. Everything you could have secretly wished for. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” You drop down to his level and give him a kiss, lipstick be damned. Before you wrap your arms around him in a hug. “Of course, I will!”

Jack’s face lights up before he lifts you up and spins you around, careful to not knock you against any of the objects in the bathroom. He sets you down on your feet before placing another kiss against your lips, breaking it with a smile. “How about it, my future wife? Let’s get going before Ana has our heads.”

“Sounds like a plan,” you say cheerfully.

Jack grabs your left hand and slides the ring on before the two of you walk out hand in hand.


End file.
